Nick Pratt
|image = Nick.jpg|img.size = 290px|name.full = Nicholas Alexander Pratt|name.birth = Peter James Walker|name.nick = Pete (by Booth)|name.alias = Aiden Perry|gender = Male|age = 26|birth.date = 1985|status = Deceased|occupation = Federal Agent|affiliation = Federal Bureau of Investigation|title = FBI Special Agent|portrayer = Scott Porter|creator = Hart Hanson|appearance.first = The Man in the S.U.V.|appearance.last = The Past in the Present|appearance.list = show|section.family = show|mother = Linda Walker|sister = Amy Walker}} Special Agent Nick Alexander Pratt, born Peter James Walker was a Special Agent to the FBI. He was portrayed by Scott Porter. Personality Nick is an extremely loyal, kind-hearted man. He would do anything for the people he cares about, and wouldn't hesitate to take a hit for them. However, he also has a dark side. Before he worked for the FBI, he was a criminal. He would rob banks with his former partner, Jamie Adams. He left his life of crime after accidentally taking someone's life. After two years of depression and remorse, he joined the FBI to atone for what he had done. Character History Nick Pratt is a former criminal, and a tech expert. He was a Special Agent with the FBI. He once led a life of crime with Jamie Adams. After accidentally taking someone's life, he retired. He was hunted by Jamie for a year until he changed his name. He met Special Agent Seeley Booth in Wong Fu's two years after his retirement. He and Booth became quick friends. Nick decided to join the FBI after seeing Booth in action, hoping to atone for what he had done. He was made Seeley Booth's partner after his original partner was killed. When Booth and Temperance Brennan started working together, he was left out of their first case as requested by Brennan. When he was sent to the Jeffersonian, he found Booth and questioned him. After an awkward conversation, Brennan allows him to work with them. He then is introduced to Zack Addy and Jack Hodgins. He and Zack quickly bond. When they first start the Gormogon case, Nick requests to be left out, as he is disgusted by it. Eventually, he is sucked into the case. When Zack is revealed as Gormogan's apprentice, Nick is enraged. He goes as far as claiming he was working with Gormogon when Zack is being sent to the 'Loony bin', as he called it. After the events of Season 3, Nick continues to look into the Gormogon case, and tries to prove Zack's innocence. When he is tracked down by Jamie Adams, Nick goes to face her on his own. After trying to reason with her, he is shot in the shoulder by her. Booth finds him in time and rushes him to a hospital. Nick then reveals to Booth what he had done in the past. When Jamie finds Nick again three years later, Booth joins him in taking her down. Jamie starts killing people named 'Peter' and sending them to the Jeffersonian. After she kills Nick's mother, he and Booth track her down. They find her on a rooftop, and try to arrest her. They end up in a shootout, and Jamie reveals she planted a bomb in the Jeffersonian. Nick calls Brennan and tells her to get everyone out of the Jeffersonian until the bomb is defused. Jamie was about to kill Booth, when Nick pushed her off of the rooftop, and fell to his death. Characterization Despite his past, Nick's intentions are always good. He looks out for the ones he loves, and tries to help whoever he can. When he was a criminal, he always made sure not to hurt people because he wanted to be a good person. This often conflicted with his partner Jamie's intentions. It is hinted that he was in a relationship with Jamie Adams. His interests include playing Video Games, Writing, and science fiction: Star Wars, Firefly, and Battlestar Galactica. He also likes The Walking Dead. Relationships Seeley Booth Nick is Booth's partner in the FBI. He and Booth are shown to have a strong friendship. He takes a bullet for Booth in "The Wannabe in the Weeds". Zack Addy Nick bonds quickly with Zack in Season 1. He considers Zack his best friend. It is revealed that he visits Zack in the 'Loony bin' every Friday and Sunday. Temperance Brennan Nick at first, didn't care for Brennan, but over time, he starts to like her. Brennan puts him in her books under the name of 'Aiden Perry' (Though she denies the character is based on him). Category:Criminals Category:Main Characters